


Can't get you off my mind

by inkflower



Series: I see my future in your eyes [1]
Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Young Justice AU, Young Justice Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkflower/pseuds/inkflower
Summary: Title from the song “Why” by Shawn Mendes
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Nightwing/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I see my future in your eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634995
Kudos: 6





	1. And you say hi like you just met me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song “Why” by Shawn Mendes

> _**NEW YORK CITY  
>  January 1, 10:15 EST** _

Dick had no idea why he was doing this. He had lots of things to worry about: the team, the leaguers trial, Kaldur infiltrated into the Light. But she called, she had never called, not once in a decade, not since she confessed she knew he was Robin.

It wasn’t the most common place to meet, a five star hotel’s restaurant, but common enough in their parents social class, enough to keep appearances. It was a sumptuous place, all decorated with marbled columns and floors, long white tablecloths, pink roses in the middle of the tables, and there she was, fitting right in.

She had grown up. A decade does that. She looked like she played a modern day princess in a romance movie. Her light brown wavy hair was tied with a white ribbon, but some strands felt to the sides of her oval face. Big hazel eyes moved around trying to find him, and her full lips painted a light pink smile when he greeted her.

"Hi. I hope I didn't disturb your day too much"

She sounded almost shy. She had never sounded like that atound him, but then again ten years is a lot of time to change, and he had changed too.

"No, don't worry. I can always make time for an old friend". And it was true, even if they had never exactly been that close. "How are you? How's Marion? How's everyone?"

"Everyone's okay. Paul just got married. Ivette is almost done with her studies, she'll make an amazing doctor. Grandmother is as full of live and energy as always, I sometimes wonder how, I mean, she's almost 85. Marion is great, she'll be moving here soon to finish her studies" she listed, all those people from a lifetime ago. "And I'm fine, truly, I just… I didn't want to be by myself today, you know? I mean, probably you don't remember, but today is…"

"Your birthday, yeah".

She seemed surprised that he remembered. She looked away, slightly embarrassed. Of course he hadn't forgotten. How many times had he teased her about being a year older? She always corrected him saying it was only a month.

"So, what do you want to do, Angelique?"

A waiter came before she could answer, and took their orders. He took the time to look at her again. She had grown up gorgeous, she had grown up to play the part society wanted her to. He could tell, he could tell by how softly she was talking, by how straight she was sitting, by how little she gesticulated… In his opinion, she didn't seem alive. It was like he was meeting her for the first time ever, she wasn't the same loud girl who couldn't keep still that he remembered from his early time at Haly's, from the time they were based in the South of France close to Marseille.

"I don't know. I just wanted a familiar face, I guess. We're only 19, and yet, we shoulder the fate of this planet. I wanted to get away from the responsibility for a few minutes. I'm sure you understand better than anyone else".

" _ You have no idea _ " he thought. And then, he remembered, she knew he had been Robin, he probably knew he was Nightwing now, and some part of him wanted to believe Angelique knew about the Team somehow.

"So, you consider me a familiar face? We haven't seen each other in ten years, Angel, how am I a familiar face?" He teased, using the nickname he had given her in another life, making her break character.

"Shut up" accompanied by sticking her tongue out was her only response. "Tell me, what's of you? Any lady by your side? Or young sir? I guess that can also be a possibility…"

"No lady around, no. Well, there have been, but nothing stable right now. I guess I haven't found the right one yet." He didn't have the time to date at this moment, not if he wanted to take down the Light, he couldn't commit to a relationship and then be absent every day, his energy and efforts focused only on leading the Team, on the mission.

“Il est trop bizarre écoute toi en anglais” he musited before sipping his coffe cup.   
_ Translations: Is too weird listening you in English. _

“My passport may say France, and so does my accent sometimes, but I’ve spent more time studying in London than I’ve been on the streets of Marseille” she said, no light in her eyes.

“Are you happy?”

The sudden question took Angelique aback. Nobody had ever asked her about it. It didn’t matter if she was happy or not, she had everything anyone could ever dream of, soon she would take an important role in the development of the world. Happiness wasn’t something to consider, an extra.

“I can’t say I’m not” she finally answered. “Are you?”

“I, also, can’t say I’m not”


	2. Chapter 2. And these memories lose their meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "In my life" by The Beatles

> _**GOTHAM CITY - The Batcave  
> **_ _**January 5, 18.00 EST** _

“Recognized. Nightwing. B-01” the robotic female voice announced the arrival.

The GBS news were on in one of the multiple screens of the Batcomputer, but the man seated in front of it barely paid any attention, searching another topic for one of his multiple open cases.

Cat Grant was talking about one of the major cultural events that would take place that Friday night: the opening gala of the NYC Museum of Dressmaking. She told what repercussion on society was expected from this new museum, and who were expected to attend that night.

“Multiple people have already confirmed they would go. From all kinds of academics, to professionals of the fashion field and, of course, _la crème de la crème_ of the business world. And from that last category I bring news that will shock you: for the first time ever, a member of the Martin family will do a public appearance”

The statement made Nightwing stop climbing the stairs to the showers. He was curious to know which one of his old friends would do such thing, even if deep down he already guessed who it was.

“For those of you who don’t know,” kept explaining Cat Grant “the Martin family are the owners of Macore Corporation and this is the first ever time one of them assists to a public event since the foundation of the company in 1896. So, Friday night we’ll have the pleasure to meet Miss Marie Angélique Martin, one of the many granddaughters of the CEO and owner, Madame Marie Angèle Martin-Renoir, and her only heiress”.

A photo, taken from the young girl's Instagram, appeared on the screen. It was a group photo of a picnic in a park, it portrayed her and her fraternal twin Marion with some of their friends, people he had never met, two males and two girls. Angélique was seated sideways, with the head of one of the males on her lap, playing with his hair. For a short moment, before he caught himself, Dick wished to be that boy.

"Are you planning on going to the showers at some point?" interrupted Bruce "Or are you just going to stand there looking at Miss Martin while she's on the screen?"

* * *

> _**GOTHAM CITY - Wayne Mansion  
> **_ _**January 5, 20.35 EST** _

Dinner was silent. For the last few years it had always been. Since Jason's death, laughs had dimmed down much more.

Bruce seated as head of the table, a son on each side. Alfred still refused to eat with them, saying it was improper. Only the cutlery could be heard, glasses been put down on the table once again.

"B, are you going to the opening on Friday?" Dick asked finally.

"Yes. Have to. Why?" Questioned Bruce, already knowing the answer "Is because of that girl?"

"What girl?" intervened Tim rapidly, before Dick could answer.

"The heiress to Macore Corporation. Apparently, your brother here has become infatuated with her since seeing a photo on the news this afternoon."

"It's not that!" Dick tried to defend himself "I haven't become infatuated with her after a photo, as you said. I know her since birth, I know all of her family" started to explain smiling sadly. "This is one of those things I've kept for myself all of those years. Surely you remember, Bruce, that I was born in Marseille, in France. And, until the year my parents died, the Haly's only toured Europe, mostly France and other southern countries. The first year after I was born my parents didn't participate in any act, opting for staying in Marseille with some of my mother's friends, and those friends were the Martin's. They also had kids, and for years I considered them my own family. Ange and her sister, Marion, are only a month younger than me."

The smile on the young man's face only grew sadder, the ghost of the past fleeting aroun him. Tim looked at him surprised, there still was a lot of stuff he didn't know about his antecessor. Bruce was slightly hurt, but kept it hidden, he took Dick not telling him earlier like a lack of trust.

"Why haven't you told me this before? You must have missed them a lot. We could have gone visit" a slight tint of guilt could be perceived in Bruce's tone.

"It's not like I stopped talking to them. We called each other every now and then. I was specially close to Marion and it certainly has been at least two years since we met in person, she's too busy with college life to take short vacation."

"So, why did you ask about the gala? Do you perhaps want to come?" Bruce said, amused smile expertly shutted down.

"Please. I think Ange needs a familiar face by her side. Maybe that's what she meant the other day" the last part was barely a whisper, more said to himself than to his audience.

* * *

> _**NEW YORK CITY - Hotel Claude  
> **_ _**January 6, 19:23 EST** _

“I don’t know why this troubles you so much, you’ll look gorgeous in whatever you decide to wear” Yvonne said while fixing the skirt of the dress Angélique was trying on.

“It is not the dress what worries me. It's the expectations. I will be meeting a lot of new people. I worry they will only see me as a child,” Angélique tourned around and sat on the bed, "a child who wanted to go to a party, a spoiled rich child"

Yvonne sat next to her and hugged her. "Let them think whatever they want to think. You're smarter than them. And yes, you're a rich kid, but you're not spoiled. You're generous and responsible and kind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please forgive any mistakes, English is not my first language, but I'll be grateful if you point out any mistake (as long as you do it respectfully) because learning is possible and beautiful.


	3. Am I hard to recognize?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song “Queen” by Shawn Mendes

> _**NEW YORK CITY - NYC Museum of Dressmaking** _
> 
> _**January 8, 20:30 EST** _

Cameras flashing. A few reporters talking, getting close to the guests. People looking from the windows around.

The street had been cut, only pedestrians could approach. The cars had to stop at the intersection, men in fancy suits and women in long dresses and uncomfortable shoes walked the remaining length.

Dick and Bruce walked inside the building, ignoring the swarm of paparazzi trying to get a good shot of them or a few words. While Bruce tried to keep the polite smile and the socialite image that he had curated over the past decade, Dick looked around frantically searching for a sign of a girl.

> _**NEW YORK CITY - Hotel Claude** _
> 
> _**January 8, 20:30 EST** _

Angélique and Yvonne were being led to a taxi by Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith was Angélique’s assistant since she moved to England. A tall dark haired man, barley in his forties, always impeccably dressed and a neutral expression in his face.

Looking back to the building for encouragement one last time, both girls entered the car.

> _**NEW YORK CITY - NYC Museum of Dressmaking** _
> 
> _**January 8, 20:45 EST** _

The room was crowded. People chatting. Waiters walking around with small appetizers. A string quartet played a calm melody that almost couldn’t be heard over the buzzing. Dick was next to Bruce, smiling politely but zoned out of the conversation between the older males, all business talk that he didn't want to put any effort into understanding.

The doors kept opening and closing, letting people in. Suddenly, the room quieted and most eyes fixed on the new faces entering the room. Angélique wore a dark blue short dress, tight in her tiny waist, heels high enough to mask her height, and partially loose hair. Next to her was a black woman Dick had never met, but he remembered seeing her in the photo shown in the news. The woman was tall and beautiful, with kind eyes and round cheeks, she somehow exudated elegance just standing there in a white crop top, green suit pants and heeled shoes, hair in a high ponytail.

Slowly people returned to their previous talks and the two girls tried to fit in with the rest of guests. Dick excused himself from the group he was in and walked towards Angélique and her companion.

"Hey" he greeted the unknown woman.

"Sorry, who are you?"

"Dick Grayson, nice to meet you. You are Angélique's friend, right?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Yvonne was suspicious of the young man in front of her, she wanted to have a good time not having to protect her young friend from spoiled creeps.  


"Plain curiosity, we simply haven't met before. Is good to know she isn't alone here, these type of things are tough on everyone"

"Why would you care?"

Before Dick was able to answer, Angélique returned to their side. " _ Richard _ ! I didn't think you'd come to this!" she exclaimed while properly greeting him with two kisses, first on the right cheek then on the left.

"You worried me when we talked the other day, and once I knew you were coming I asked Bruce to let me go with him" the boy answered.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing" Yvonne said, "I was just making sure that he wasn't a creep".

"What is the veredict, Miss Jones?" asked the French girl in a mocking tone.

After a long up and down look, the woman stated "He's alright".

They spent the rest of the night together, chatting and occasionally joining the nearby conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please forgive any mistakes, English is not my first language, but I'll be grateful if you point out any mistake (as long as you do it respectfully) because learning is possible and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please forgive any mistakes, English is not my first language, but I'll be grateful if you point out any mistake (as long as you do it respectfully) because learning is possible and beautiful.


End file.
